


Peering through the Doorway

by xisney



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisney/pseuds/xisney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Haddock stumbles onto an aphrodisiac infused Tintin. After watching Tintin eagerly try to satisfy himself, the Captain finds himself recruited to try to him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peering through the Doorway

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request to fill [this Tintin kink meme](http://tintin-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1701.html?thread=1009829)! I do not know a whole lot about Tintin.

When Captain Haddock walked down the familiar hallways of Marlinspike Hall towards the library, he almost tripped over Snowy who happily chewed on a bone. The Captain stood for a moment, staring at Snowy who stared back. With his eyes narrowed, Snowy huffed at Captain Haddock and pulled his bone farther away from Haddock’s large feet.

“Sorry Snowy,” Haddock said.

The Captain considered giving the fluffy white dog some whisky as an apology, but when he checked to see if Tintin could see him, Haddock noticed the door to Tintin’s room open just a crack. He thought about Tintin curled up on a sofa reading across from him in the library while he smoked his pipe, and with a smile on his bearded face, the Captain approached Tintin’s door to ask for company. He peered in as he held out his fist to knock, but he hesitated.

Through the thin gap of the doorway, Haddock saw the young reporter kneeling naked on his bed. His back was arched, and Haddock ran his brown eyes across the freckles sprawling across Tintin’s pale shoulders. Tintin’s hand moved quickly across his hard shaft, his free hand rubbing his own nipple.

Haddock shifted his weight from one foot to the other while his mouth went dry. He licked his lips as Tintin’s mouth widened as if to groan, but not a sound came out. Tintin jerked himself off harder, and Haddock’s pants seemed to tighten as the noise of the young reporter pleasuring himself grew louder and louder. Haddock thought about his own, thick hand on top of Tintin’s long, elegant fingers.

He thought about jerking Tintin off slowly, feeling the reporter writhe against him while softly asking for more. Haddock’s lips parted as Tintin’s body tensed and he clenched his teeth. Tintin’s seed spilled from his cock, and Haddock bit his bottom lip, trying to push back the feelings of lust.

Haddock sheepishly stepped back from the door, but when he gave one final glance at Tintin’s form, he saw Tintin’s green eyes watching his brown eyes.

With his cheeks burning, Haddock turned his back on the doorway and began to walk away. He told himself to go hide in a bathroom on the other side of Marlinspike Hall, jerk off, and completely forget about the incident. Certainly he appreciated Tintin’s company, and he admitted to himself that the young adult added a little something to the scenery, but he certainly couldn’t put their strong friendship at risk for an old seaman’s perverted desires.

As he walked away, he wondered what made Tintin display his own lust so publically. Certainly the young reporter was allowed his own privacy, but Tintin didn’t even firmly close the door. A surge of excitement shot through the Captain as he thought of Tintin wanting to be caught. And he thought of stumbling onto Tintin again, only this time the reporter would wave his Captain into the room. And with that thought, he began to plot out his masturbation fantasy.

“Captain!”

Haddock smiled at the thought of Tintin shouting after him.

“Captain!”

Startled, Captain Haddock turned around. He found Tintin, breathing heavily, with his white collared shirt untucked and the buttons lined up to the wrong holes. The shirt covered the chest Haddock saw bare only moments ago, and he noticed Tintin’s feet were bare. The Captain tried to push away the thoughts of brushing his beard against that chest.

Flustered, Haddock replied, “What? Yes?”

With his eyes dropping sheepishly to the ground, Tintin said, “I suppose you saw what I was doing, Captain.”

Haddock instinctively took a step back, suddenly uncomfortably aware of his erection pressing against his trousers. He stammered, “I’m sorry I glanced in – I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh no, it’s not that,” Tintin said.

Haddock rambled, “Well, it’s a perfectly natural thing to do – and we’re so rarely in one static place it only makes sense to do it now –“

“That’s not what I’m trying to say,” Tintin said, his green eyes rising.

Captain Haddock looked down to avoid Tintin’s eyes, but he noticed a bulge in the groin of the young reporter’s khaki-coloured trousers. Flustered, he quickly raised his eyes to Tintin’s again. “What are you trying to say?” he asked.

Heat rose to Tintin’s cheeks and spread all the way to his ears. With his voice lowered, he said, “I could use some help.”

“With what?” Haddock asked.

“With what I was doing in my room,” Tintin said with the corners of his lips turning upwards.

Haddock’s mouth went dry. “You mean-“

Tintin nodded.

The Captain’s mind went blank with shock. Certainly he desired it, but did Tintin really want it from him? He couldn’t fathom someone so lively and bright and young being interested in someone like him – someone who was the opposite.

Tintin’s smile turned larger and he said, “Well, you can think about it, Captain, but I will be waiting for you.”

The young reporter began to unbutton his shirt, and as he began to expose skin on his chest, he turned his back on Haddock. The Captain watched while Tintin walked back to his room. He pulled his white shirt off of his pale skin, and Haddock ran his eyes across the dusting of freckles on his shoulders. Tintin tossed his shirt over his shoulder and began to unbutton his trousers. Under his breath, Haddock murmured, “Thundering typhoons.”

Captain Haddock hardly realized that he had begun to follow Tintin. He did, however, avoid Snowy eyes when he slunk into the young reporter’s room. He closed the door while Tintin stepped out of his trousers with his erection on display. The young reporter pushed the Captain onto the bed and unbuttoned Haddock’s pants, pulling them down past his knees. Flustered, the Captain tried to push Tintin away and asked, “Are you sure, Tintin?”

“Yes, Captain,” Tintin replied, stroking Captain Haddock’s hardened cock through his underwear. “You don’t understand, I need it.”

“Well, if it’s something you need – Ah!”

Tintin took the Captain’s cock into his mouth, teasing the head of it with his tongue as his lips moved down his shaft. Captain Haddock bucked his hips upwards involuntarily, biting his bottom lip. The waistband of his underwear pressed up against his shaft, and he watched as Tintin’s hand fiercely jerked himself off.

“Hold on,” Captain Haddock gasped. “Let me help you.”

Tintin released Haddock’s cock, and the Captain grabbed Tintin by the waist to turn him around. He lifted Tintin onto his hairy chest, gently running his fingers down the inside of Tintin’s thighs. He saw the young reporter’s fingers drift across his own shaft before circling the head of the Captain’s cock. “Don’t tease me,” Tintin replied. “I need this.”

With a chuckle at the reporter’s enthusiasm, the Captain said, “All right, I’ll get to work.”

Taking the lube from Tintin’s nightstand, Captain Haddock began to tease Tintin ass with his finger, pushing against him without quite penetrating him. As Haddock coated his hand in lube, Tintin returned to sucking his cock. Tintin gasped against his erection as the Captain finally pressed his thick finger into him, slowly pumping it in and out. He bucked his hips upwards as Tintin sucked him harder, and Haddock let lust overcome him as he pressed another finger into Tintin’s tight ass.

Haddock used his other hand to tease Tintin’s shaft as his fingers curled inside of Tintin’s ass. The groan that came from Tintin almost made Haddock finish then and there, but he simply pumped his fingers faster and clenched his teeth. He didn’t want his moment with Tintin to end so quickly; he feared what sort of regret would hit him once it was over.

“More,” Tintin murmured against his erection, “More please, Captain.”

The Captain squeezed Tintin’s testicles as he pressed a third finger into Tintin’s ass. He relished in the groan that came from the young reporter, and when he resumed to jerking Tintin off, he could already feel Tintin spilling on his hand. He pumped his fingers faster, curling them at the sweet spot that made Tintin groan louder. Tintin panting against Haddock’s cock almost made up for the fact he was no longer sucking it, and he jerked the young adult off harder, aching to hear Tintin moan his name again.

Arching his back, Tintin came with a gasp, his warm semen shooting across the Captain’s belly. The Captain chuckled and patted Tintin’s ass, but he noticed the young reporter’s cock was still hard. Before Haddock could question him, Tintin mounted the Captain’s erection and slowly pressed his ass into the head of his cock. The young reporter put a hand on either side of Captain Haddock’s face, keeping himself propped upwards while staring intently into the Captain’s brown eyes.

Captain Haddock exhaled, his thoughts blurring with lust and pleasure. Tintin set the quick pace, gasping as he forced more of Haddock’s cock into him. Haddock grasped Tintin’s hips, bucking against the young reporter’s fast rhythm. Tintin’s ass tightened around him, and he grit his teeth as he started to peak. “Not yet,” Tintin gasped.

Tintin began to ride Haddock harder, either desperate to get as much as he could out of the Captain before he came or completely oblivious to the orgasm that it would soon cause. Haddock panted and squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of anything to keep from shooting his load into Tintin. He thought of the night he spent sitting by the phone waiting to hear news of Professor Calculus’ kidnapping, but he just kept feeling Tintin all around him, riding him harder and faster, taking more and more of the Captain’s cock into his tight ass. The young reporter’s groans hardly helped, and when he opened his eyes, he could see Tintin jerking himself off as he rode him roughly.

Haddock held Tintin against him when he came with a groan. Tintin grinned, but his own arousal was still prominent and pulsing on the Captain’s stomach. Pulling out of Tintin, Haddock sat upright and hugged the young reporter to him. Running his fingers down Tintin’s sides, the Captain kissed Tintin gently, but he found Tintin’s mouth hungry, with the reporter’s tongue prying between Haddock’s lips.

Pulling away, Haddock kissed Tintin’s neck. Guilt nipped in the back of his mind, but finishing the job was at the forefront. His lips brushed against Tintin’s chest as he slipped out from underneath the young reporter. Haddock pulled Tintin’s hands away from his cock and moved the reporter onto his back. He kissed Tintin’s stomach before letting his lips trace down to his pelvis. He flicked his tongue against the head of Tintin’s cock.

Haddock watched as Tintin shuddered in response. He swirled his tongue around the head of Tintin’s erection. The young reporter arched up, and Haddock traced his fingers lightly down the boy’s shaft. “Please don’t tease me,” Tintin said.

The Captain traced his tongue down the underside of Tintin’s shaft. Tintin twisted his fingers into Haddock’s thick, unruly hair and pulled as the Captain sucked one of Tintin’s testicles. At the request of Tintin’s tugs, Haddock traced his tongue back up Tintin’s shaft before gently sucking on the head of his cock.

Bucking his hips, Tintin tried to force more of himself into Haddock’s mouth. Haddock planted one hand on the younger reporter’s thigh and the other wrapped around the base of his erection, keeping Tintin from moving the pace to fast. Haddock wondered for a brief moment why Tintin was being so aggressive, but the young reporter’s moans brought Haddock back to the more pressing matter, and he sucked Tintin harder, taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Gently jerking Tintin off at the base of his cock, Haddock flicked his tongue against the underside of his erection while he sucked. The young reporter bucked against Haddock, his breaths quick between his moans. The Captain could taste Tintin’s excitement, and he only sucked harder. With his free hand, Haddock ran his hand up Tintin’s pale chest, teasing his left nipple between two fingers.

Haddock increased his pace, and chills rippled through his body as Tintin squirmed and moaned. He tightened his grip on the Captain’s hair and Tintin groaned, “Oh Captain,” as he came.

The Captain pulled away from Tintin and wiped the corners of his lips before exhaling and stretching out on the bed. He sleepily grinned at Tintin only to see that Tintin was still aroused. The young reporter curled up next to Haddock, rubbing his erection up against Haddock’s thigh as he kissed him. “Blistering Barnacles Tintin,” the Captain said as he pulled away from the young reporter. “You’re still hard.”

Smiling sleepily, Tintin rubbed up against Haddock’s body a bit rougher. “It’s been like this all day,” he replied. “It feels great, though I am beginning to grow frustrated. Captain, I do thoroughly enjoy your help.”

Tintin rubbed Haddock’s hairy chest, his eyes staring intently at the Captain. Excitement rippled through Haddock, but exhaustion snuffed it out. Something in the back of his mind, the part of his mind that wasn’t focussed on how to fuck Tintin again, told him that something was off.

“Could you help me again, Captain?” Tintin asked, nuzzling Haddock’s thick beard. “It is much more fun when you’re with me.”

Guilt began to weigh down on the Captain. It wasn’t natural for someone to stay aroused for so long, and here he was taking full advantage of Tintin’s excitement. He slid away from Tintin on the bed and said, “I can only help you temporarily. I better talk to Professor Calculus to see if he can think of a cure for you.”

As Haddock began to put on his pants, Tintin sat up on the bed with a smile growing on his face. “I better come with you,” he said.

The Captain looked from Tintin’s smile down to his erection. “Maybe it would be best if you stay here Tintin,” he replied. “Because of your condition. Leave this to me.”

Tintin shrugged and began to dress as well. “He needs to see me if he’s going to cure me, right? I’m sure the Professor won’t be embarrassed by it. I’m not.”

“You’re not now,” Haddock replied as he put on his sweater, “but once you get your senses back you may find yourself with some regrets.”

“My senses never left,” Tintin said, his face stern. “My priorities may have shifted, but I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Captain Haddock sighed. He tried to suppress his hopes up that the young reporter would still want him once he was cured. What would Tintin want with someone like him? “All right, well, let’s go. We’ll see if he’s back to crossbreeding the flowers in the garden.”

As the pair walked to Marlinspike Hall’s garden, Haddock’s mind whirled about what would have caused Tintin’s sudden arousal. Tintin walked beside him, adjusting himself from time to time to walk more comfortably. More than once, Tintin tried to move Haddock’s hand onto his groin. Haddock knew the young reporter couldn’t be thinking clearly, and he replied, “Two-timing Tarter Twisters, Tintin! Not here! Nestor could see!”

Tintin huffed, but he held his tongue. Captain Haddock could feel every time their arms accidentally brushed together as they walked, and part of him regretted telling Tintin off for his friendly gropes. Nonetheless, the pair continued through the hall until they stumbled onto Professor Calculus in the garden.

The Professor kept working as Tintin and Haddock approached. “Professor,” Haddock tried to speak clearly as he said, “Tintin’s having some troubles.”

Without turning away from his plants, Calculus asked, “What’s he doing with them?”

Heat rose to his bearded cheeks. He couldn’t exactly tell the Professor that Tintin was doing him with his troubles. So he stammered out, “I, uh, struggling?”

“Well, if Tintin’s snuggling with bubbles, I suppose he’s having a bath. Just because you protest against cleanliness, Captain, it doesn’t mean Tintin has to as well.”

Tintin covered his mouth to suppress his smile and potential giggles. “I don’t protest against cleanliness,” Haddock said, puffing up.

“I suppose the Wild West may have been against cleanliness as well,” the Professor said, narrowing his eyes and stroking his beard.

Haddock rubbed his face and looked to Tintin. The Professor, too, looked at the young reporter as he turned away from his plants. “Ah, Tintin,” Calculus said with a smile. “Are you done with your bath? Oh, did you enjoy the tea I gave you earlier?”

Haddock barely had to think to piece that one together. He pushed Tintin aside to wave his finger at Professor Calculus. “You odd-toed ungulate! What have you done to Tintin?”

Calculus moved around Haddock with a notebook in his hand. “How do you feel, Tintin?”

“Excited,” Tintin said. He cleared his throat and added, “Uncomfortable.”

Calculus’ shoulders slouched. “Oh,” he said. “I gave you a new aphrodisiac to test to see if you had any different results from me. I guess it acted more as a regular stimulant on you.”

Haddock’s face grew red in anger. He did everything he could to keep from shaking the Professor. He raised his voice and said, “That’s what Tintin means by excited! He can’t stop being aroused!”

“Oh,” Professor Calculus replied. His eyes widened as he added another, “Oh! Did you try to solve the problem yourself, Tintin?”

Tintin nodded so the Professor wouldn’t misunderstand.

“And this excitement wouldn’t go away?”

Tintin shook his head. Captain Haddock wanted to shake the Professor.

“Well, then you got the same results as me,” Professor Calculus cheerfully said, pressing his hands together. Then he returned to his flowers.

Haddock and Tintin stared at the Professor for a moment, both trying not to think of the eccentric being aroused, but both having a hard time keeping the image from their minds. Haddock noticed that this image, too, failed to fade Tintin’s excitement, though it did not add to it. Tintin said, “Well, how did you cure yourself?”

“I don’t know anything about securing ice shelves,” the Professor said. He paused in thought while Tintin tried to keep Haddock from pulling out his hair. Calculus continued, “I think they would melt, making them not worth securing. Besides, they would make your bubble baths far too cold once they broke apart.”

“No!” Haddock shouted. “How did you stop being aroused?”

Professor Calculus took a step back. “Oh,” he said, pushing up his glasses as he looked at the pair. “I made myself an antidote. Does Tintin need one?”

“Yes, Tintin needs one,” Haddock said, exasperated.

Tintin nodded for emphasis.

The eccentric Professor started moving and said, “Well, let’s go inside and I’ll make him some tea to go with it.”

The trio moved into the library, and Professor Calculus set a cup of tea in front of Tintin. Haddock watched as the young reporter pressed the cup against his lip, and Tintin visibly relaxed as he drank the tea. With every sip, Tintin’s shoulders slackened more and his face lacked a certain intensity. Haddock didn’t dare glance at the reporter’s groin, but he assumed that Tintin’s erection had finally faded.

“Better?” Professor Calculus asked.

“Much,” Tintin replied, nodding.

“Excellent!” the Professor replied. “I think I’m onto something with this. If you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.”

Haddock shouted after Professor Calculus, “And make sure to ask permission in the future!”

Professor Calculus muttered something about munitions as he left the library. Haddock sighed and the young reporter returned to his tea. Captain Haddock thought about how precious Tintin looked, and he sank in his seat as he realized his new relationship with Tintin was at its end.

“Tintin,” Haddock said, “about what happened between us. I just – I saw you needed help, and I did what I thought would help. I didn’t do it to take advantage of you-“

The reporter interrupted Haddock with a laugh. The Captain frowned, displeased that Tintin would find his shame so humorous. Before Haddock could say anything more, Tintin said through giggles, “I’m sorry, Captain. I was just about to say the same thing to you – about taking advantage of you. I should never have abused our friendship that way.”

Friendship. It was as if the word stabbed him. Haddock exhaled and said, “I didn’t mind, really.”

Tintin’s face lit up. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” the Captain said, still frowning in his gloom.

“Would you say you enjoyed it?” Tintin asked, leaning closer to Haddock.

Haddock, too busy staring at his feet to realize Tintin’s enthusiasm, muttered, “Yes, of course.”

“Well then we can’t go back to how it was,” Tintin said, patting Haddock’s shoulder. “I enjoyed it far too much to return to how we were before.”

“What?” Haddock asked, almost jumping out of his seat. “You mean that?”

“I mean that,” Tintin replied. “If you’re okay with it.”

“If I’m okay with it? Iconoclast, Tintin!” Haddock shouted. “Of course, I’m okay with it!”

“Excellent,” Tintin said, sipping his tea. “Then I expect this behaviour to continue in the future, and preferably without the Professor’s help.”


End file.
